


Water Under the Bridge

by ChewieKaiju



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, Plus the reason this exists is Bunny's fault, She said she'd make out with herself as Rabbit, Spavid exists so why not?, Tbh Rabbit does some questionable stuff, Why doesn't anybody ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewieKaiju/pseuds/ChewieKaiju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit likes Bunny. Bunny likes Rabbit. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> More people should ship this tbh

_“You gotta be kidding me. With her?”_

“I'm sorry, Miss Bennett. But money is tight right now, and you are the only one who volunteered to assist them at this show. I would try to make arrangements to have someone go in your place, but nobody else seems to be available.”

Matter Mistress Bunny stared down her masked boss, Peter Walter VI, trying to see if he’d crack and let her switch. When that failed, she shook her head and responded rather quickly, _“Whatever. Forget it. I'll do it,”_ and with that, got up and exited the office in a hurry.

Immediately after she was out of the office, Bunny slowed down and dropped her usual stern expression she wore when handling official business and took out her phone. She swiped through her contacts for a moment, then opened up the text conversation with her brother and quickly started to type as she walked down the hallway. 

_“He says I'm going to have to room with her for the weekend, and I can't back out of it. What the hell do I do?”_ She frustratedly hit send and walked the three flights of stairs to her room and sat down on the bed before looking back at her phone.

David: _“Sorry to hear that, Bunny. If I could go instead of you, I would. But Peter's got me busy this whole weekend. It's only for the weekend. You'll make it.”_

_“That is if we don’t kill each other.”_ Bunny sent back before turning off the screen and lying back on the mattress with a deep sigh. She stared up at the ceiling, not having any thoughts enter her head for a moment or two.

Eventually, memories began to plague her mind. She began to think back to the first few years she had been working at Walter Robotics and the wonder and whimsical that came with that first day. She thought about the first time that she had met her and how excited Bunny had been to meet somebody like her. She smiled at the memory. The conversation they had was a bit awkward, but they enjoyed each other's company nonetheless. Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by another memory working its way into her head. The two partners she had dated during the eight years she had worked with the company left her for said woman. Both occasions were a terrible few months in Bunny's life, but she had been able to move past it. It made it all that much easier when her two exes had quit. Despite her feeling great about them leaving, Bunny knew that the other never took it very well, and further despite the fact that other carelessly stole her past girlfriends, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. However, Bunny almost wanted to laugh at her past self for ever feeling, and from time to time, still feeling a certain way towards her. For the most part, she despised the woman, but sometimes she felt some sort of compassion towards her. Maybe it was just old feelings resurfacing, Bunny could never quite put her finger on it. Everything about the situation was silly to think about, and every time it came up, Bunny did all she could to suppress those thoughts. She knew all too well that chasing her feelings would only lead to trouble. And with that woman, that's all that ever did happen. With a shake of her head, Bunny rolled over on her side, not bothering to check for any replies from David. She had a long day of packing ahead of her, and she was not looking forward to helping the other pack. At the very least, she knew the flight there would be nice and quiet with her in the storage compartment. With a silent chuckle, Bunny closed her eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Can't Petes send some-some-somebody else?”

“Sorry, Rabbit. All the decisions have been made. She found about it yesterday, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm just acting as a messenger at this point.”

Rabbit stared up from her bed at The Spine with a pouty expression on her face. “Aww c-c-come on! You know she can ba-barely stand to b-be in the same room as me! The whole-whole weekend’s gonna blow! Spine, do something!” Rabbit began to bounce on the mattress anxiously.

Spine simply shook his head. “Just a messenger, Rabbit. It'll only be for the weekend.”

With a defeated sigh, she folded her white, porcelain plated arms over her chest. “She's n-n-not gonna let me d-do anything. She's gonna do the same thing Miss C did and leave me shut down in the corner for the whole weekend!”

“Right, uh… that kinda contradicts the whole ‘can't stand being in the same room as you.’ If anything she's just going to stay in the room for the majority of the weekend.” Spine placed a reassuring hand on Rabbit's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. “Besides, you have panels to attend and a concert to perform at. You'll be out of her hair for much longer than you think.”

With great reluctance, Rabbit nodded in agreement. “I… I g-guess it won’t b-be too bad. Oh gosh, this is g-g-gonna be a weird show week.”

Spine shrugged in response and turned to head out the door. “Let me know if you need anything. Oh, and make sure you're packed and ready later. She's supposed to come and help you pack, but it’s probably better if you do it beforehand. Save her the trouble of helping.”

“O-okay, Spine. S-see you in a bit.” Rabbit nodded as The Spine exited the room through the open doorway and disappeared down the hall.

Rabbit hopped off her bed and went to her closet to select her dress for the concert. She also thought briefly about what faceplate she would be wearing for the show. Rabbit quickly decided on getting a new one made. And after a brief moment of consideration, she decided to go with her tried and true dress that she'd used for the previous year. As she pulled out the dress, Rabbit thought ahead to the weekend. She thought about every scenario that would happen in that room that was imaginable, both the ones she wanted to happen, and the ones that she wanted to avoid. The most important thing she wanted to avoid was arguing with her. Because if that happened, then any shot she had left with her was gone and out the window. Rabbit also played with the idea of coming forward about her feelings. One scenario saw Rabbit being showered in hugs and kisses, while the other saw Rabbit being yelled at for being so childish. The thought of the latter made Rabbit's boiler work double time. The result of this was her gears and clockwork quickening it's usual calm pace. She dropped the dress to the floor and shut her photoreceptors in an attempt to calm herself down. Her hands curled into fists, and those fists clenched tightly. Eventually, she had to sit on the floor and slowly rock herself back and forth. She hummed to herself whatever tune came into her head until she felt her innerworkings slowing down to their normal rate of function. To be safe, she sat stationary on the floor until she was absolutely certain that she would be alright. With a heavy sigh, Rabbit slowly got back up to her feet and picked the dress off the floor and inspected it. A look of disappointment washed over her face when she saw all the wrinkles in the fabric. _“Nice going ya dummins,”_ She thought bitterly to herself with a frown on her white face. _“Now this dumb thing needs to be ironed again.”_ By this point, Rabbit wasn't looking forward to the weekend. She just wanted it to be next week so she didn't have to spend it next to her for nearly four days. There was so much Rabbit wanted to tell her, however she was almost certain that she didn't want to hear one bit of it at all. Rabbit sluggishly got ready to pack. As she did so, she thought to herself that telling her wouldn't even be worth all the trouble. She was willing to bet she wasn't interested in going out with her. As disappointing as the thought was, Rabbit tried her hardest to push it out of her head and continue packing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Bunny sat in the aisle row of seats on the plane right next to Steve Negrete. Both the situation that awaited her at the hotel and the fact that she had wasted her time trying to help that damn woman pack, only to find out that she had gone ahead and packed before Bunny had even gotten there, irritated her beyond reason to the point where she was in no mood to strike up a conversation with the sound engineer. It would've been nice if she had enough decency to message her about it and tell her not to come help. Still… it occurred to Bunny that she hadn't received a message from her in years. She thought that it would be nice to see her name appear in the notifications again, and… no, no that's ridiculous. Bunny rolled her eyes at the idea. She didn't want to think of any reason why she would ever want to message that woman. Although there were one or two reasons that had been in the back of her mind since the first day they met, Bunny worked hard to push those reasons aside. She only hoped that those old ideas would stay repressed for the rest of the weekend. She did not want to make any stupid decisions, so ignoring any thought that came into her head sounded good enough to her. It was going to be a long weekend, and she knew it was going to be incredibly exhausting to deal with that woman for three full days. Thankfully for her, Bunny only had to help manage them onstage for one night. The rest of the weekend was up to the usual staff to take care of. Three nights, and a couple of hours being in the same room as her. That didn't sound very hard. She didn't even have to talk to her at all. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Bunny simply shrugged to herself. She'd find out when they got to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That very same evening, Bunny held her room key in one hand, and her bags in the other as she rode the elevator up to her floor. She knew the other already had her room number, but Bunny was the one that received both keys. She didn't even know why she had a second one, the other was just going to lose hers and they would have to pay for a replacement. It happened every time the band checked into a hotel. Bunny figured she would just pocket the second key and keep one for her own use. Maybe that way, they'd avoid paying any additional charges. The elevator dinged and the doors opened on the seventh floor. Her floor. She glanced down at the key and read the number again, ‘739.’ She stepped halfway through the elevator doors and looked down both ends of the hallway and saw… her standing in front of a room with a traveling suitcase by her side. Taking in a deep breath, she gathered get belongings and started down the hall.

It took Rabbit longer than it should have to notice her coming down the hall. She had been too busy worrying about the rest of the night than to be doing anything else. As the other got close enough, Rabbit heard the muffled sound of footsteps and turned toward the direction of the sound.

“Oh! Hiya, Miss. I thought y-y-you were already in-in the room. I've been knocking on th-the door for like ninety-ten minutes!” Rabbit offered a pleasant smile as the other approached.

_“Yeah. Nice going.”_ Bunny shook her head quickly and pulled out her room key and inserted it in the electronic lock. Bunny usually found Rabbit's stupidity to be rather annoying. But other times, she couldn't help but find it to be endearing. Rabbit just looked so lost at times, the expression on her face was just so… what was she thinking? Bunny quickly shook off the thought and pushed open the door.  
Right when Bunny stepped foot into the room, she frowned and cursed silently. _“Oh you've got to be kidding me.”_

“What? Wh-what is it?” Rabbit pushed her way into the room and glanced around the room. For the most part, she didn't see what was wrong. The wallpaper wasn’t all that special, the carpet design was absolutely horrendous, and the television set looked like it was from the last century.

Bunny grumbled and pointed to the room’s one and only twin-sized bed. _“Don't you see? There's only one bed! There were supposed to be two!”_ She figured since her addition to the band's help was very last minute, nobody remembered to change the reservations to a two person room. _“Alright. Alright, we can fix this. Rabbit, call the front desk. Ask them if we can switch to a room with two beds.”_

Rabbit hadn’t even noticed the fact that there was one bed. She glanced over at Bunny, obviously not very keen on talking on the phone. “Aww! D-do I ha-have ta call? How c-c-come can't y-y-you do it, Miss?”

_“Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I can't speak. Go pick up the phone.”_ She ordered Rabbit over to the bedside table where the phone and the hotel contact information sat.

Rabbit sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone. “Paging Mr. Herman. Mr. Herman, you have a telephone call at the front desk.” She giggled at her obscure reference and looked over her shoulder and back at Bunny, expecting a reaction. Instead, Bunny was impatiently trying to occupy herself by inspecting the room. Glancing down disappointedly at the single bed, Rabbit realized that this might her one chance, as sly as it was, to see if she could get anywhere with Bunny. So she did what seemed sensible enough: faked a phone call.

“H-hello?” Rabbit did her best to look as nervous and reluctant as she could. “Uh, m-my friend and I checked into a room, and there's only one bed-bed.” She paused, trying to give time for the imaginary person on the other line to respond.

Bunny watched Rabbit as she talked on the phone. She looked so nervous, Bunny almost felt bad over the fact that she made her call the front desk. She seemed to be handling it pretty well. She couldn't help but notice how adorable it was to see Rabbit in such a state. Again, Bunny had to snap herself out of it. She had to stop thinking this way! There was no way she was going to allow anything to happen, and that meant giving up a chance to sleep in the same bed… oh what was she even thinking? Bunny had to stop thinking about this as soon as possible.

Rabbit continued along with her fake conversation, Bunny had eventually tuned herself out of it and waltzed to the large chair in the corner of the room to relax in for the time being. “R-r-really? Aww shoot! Okay. N-no, we’ll b-be alright. Thanks.” With that, she hung up the phone and shook her head. “They ain't g-g-gonna let us switch. It's all full everywhere.”

Bunny bit her lip and drummed her fingers on the arm chair. _“Too many people here for the convention. Figures.”_ With a quick head shake, she got out of the arm chair and went to her suitcase. _“Guess we better unpack.”_

Realizing she was still holding the phone up to her ear, Rabbit quickly hung it up and got up off the bed. She found herself awkwardly standing in the middle of the room with one question pegging her mind. “So… Miss? Uh… how’re we gonna d-do the sleeping arrangements? Are we g-g-gonna be in the same bed?” Rabbit asked a bit more hopeful sounding than she had meant.

Bunny looked from her bag immediately. Her eyes went wide. Both of them in the same bed. Exactly what she wanted to avoid. She quickly shook her head, _“No no… no. We are not doing that. How about… uh…”_ Thinking quickly, she pointed to the armchair she had been previously sitting in. _“You can sleep in that chair. Alright? Just… yeah. That'll work.”_

Disappointment was written all over Rabbit's face. Both over the fact that her plan backfired and that she had to sleep in a chair that strangely resembled the possessed chair in the foyer of the Manor. She wanted to bring up the fact that this is the exact sort of thing that happened to her in her last relationship, however she wasn't sure bringing up somebody both she and Bunny used to date was a very good idea. So she simply nodded and grabbed her suitcase. “Y-yes ma’am. Y-y-you can have the bed.”

_“Uh… thank you. Sorry about that.”_ Bunny moved her belongings to the bed and sat down on the mattress, slowly letting out a silent sigh of relief. She had avoided one thing with Rabbit. Hopefully she was able to do it for the rest of the weekend. She quickly began to unpack her things and set them on the mattress, occasionally getting up to put a dress on a hanger.

After she was all unpacked, she glanced over at Rabbit, who was unpacking at a snail's pace. Bunny tried not to think about how Rabbit felt. She saw how disappointed she looked, although Bunny wasn't entirely sure why she was acting that way. Nevertheless, she tried to block it from her head. The guilt would likely cause her to change her mind, and she did not want that happening. Her solution to keep her mind off Rabbit was to simply lie back on the bed and play on her phone for a bit. Bunny needed to do something that would occupy her time until she felt ready to go to sleep. She considered putting on some music, but it only now occurred to her that she didn't bring any earphones along. After a few hours went by, she sighed and checked the time: 11:47 PM. Shutting off her phone and connecting it to the charger, she figured it was time to get some shut eye and rolled over to her side. The last thing she noticed before shutting her eyes was Rabbit, still powered on, and sitting in the armchair. Rabbit watched Bunny as she fell asleep. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. It probably wasn't in her best interest to be creepily watching her, but Rabbit didn't seem to care. She figured that she might never get a chance to be this close to her ever again. So she wanted to savor every moment and commit each second to memory as if they were her last moments. Rabbit wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed until she started feeling some form of drowsiness, but when that hit her, she was more than happy to shut her photoreceptors and power down for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following evening, Bunny sat backstage while Rabbit, The Spine, and Hatchworth performed out onstage. She waited patiently for her cue to come in through the earpiece she wore that was hidden under her hair. Her job tonight was to simply check up on the bots at some point in the middle of the show. And although it was required to make sure the bots were all functioning properly, it was always meant to be played off lightly simply to make it more fun for the audience. At least that was how Bunny understood it.

Bunny had seen Rabbit briefly before the show had started. She took note that the automaton was wearing a faceplate that was different from what she had been wearing back in the hotel room. This particular faceplate wasn’t one Rabbit had ever worn before as far as Bunny was concerned. This one was brand new, and she couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked with it on. Despite her fighting to not think about that automaton in any way that wasn't strictly professional, Bunny kept going back to thinking about Rabbit in ways that would be deemed highly inappropriate in the workplace.

About fifteen minutes went by before Bunny heard the loud, booming voice of Beebop calculate an extremely small increase in the possibility of a malfunctional error and prompted to hit the reset button on the three automatons. That was her cue. If she had not been paying attention already, Steve’s voice came in through the earpiece, giving her the signal to go out onstage.  
She entered out of stage right. Before she made her entrance, a small little prerecorded tune played over the speakers. Her first stop was Hatchworth. According to her tablet, everything was looking good, save for a couple of loose bolts that needed tightening. Using a drill provided by the robotics company, Bunny tightened the appropriate bolts, and even though she tightened them to the right position, Hatchworth still reacted comically, claiming that it was ‘too tight.’ Up next was The Spine. His readings showed that he was in near pristine condition. Regardless, she was told not to skip any of the bots for the sake of the act, and proceeded to simply hover the drill over random areas while Spine commented that he was ‘A-okay.’ Now moving on to Rabbit. Bunny circled in front of her and stopped just before she passed Rabbit's face. She looked down at the tablet and frowned. Rabbit's body was filthy as crap. Although Bunny was well aware that Rabbit wasn't one to have the best upkeep with herself, she had no idea that it was as bad as her tablet said it was. Every inch of Rabbit's internal workings appeared to be rusted to some extent. She needed an oil change bad. Dirt, dust, and other crap caked the internal facing side of her porcelain plating. And there was somehow food crammed into her boiler. No wonder she glitched out so often. Despite all this, Rabbit almost magically managed to function at a semi-normal level.

There wasn't anything she could do about those issues at the given moment, she could only give Rabbit a quick tune up so she could continue the show. Bunny looked up from her tablet to Rabbit, as if asking how she was able to function this way but caught Rabbit's eyes focused downward. Thankfully for Rabbit, her photoreceptors weren't trained down at Bunny's chest. Because if they were, Bunny would not have hesitated in decking a robot in the jaw. But instead they were aimed at Bunny's lips. She glared at Rabbit and angrily signed _“Eyes up,”_ before walking around back and whipping out her drill to tighten whatever bolts she could find. She tightened one near the middle of Rabbit's back.

“Ooh! Go a little lower!” Rabbit said cheerfully.  
Bunny rolled her eyes and went to the next bolt down and tightened that one.

“A lit-little lower!”

She complied and drilled the bolt located on the small of her back.

“Lower please!”

Now it was getting to be uncomfortable for Bunny. Regardless, she did as she was asked and drilled the final bolt, resulting in Rabbit letting out a sharp yelp, her hands shot back behind her and she went up on her toes.

“T-too low!” Steam was visibly pouring out of Rabbit's cheek vents. Bunny, already annoyed by catching Rabbit staring at her, stormed offstage before her proper cue to leave went off. Behind her, she heard Rabbit say to the crowd, “Gosh, she should buy a lady a drink first bef-f-fore she gets all grabby!” That was the last straw for Bunny, as soon as she was sure she was out of sight, she slammed the two items she held to the ground. She didn’t care whether or not they broke. All she wanted to know was what the hell was even happening. From what she was gathering, either Rabbit knew of Bunny's suppressed feelings towards her and was simply messing with her, or it was just part of Rabbit's onstage act and was just uncomfortably coincidental. Either way, she was going to get to the bottom of this tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bunny left the performance hall early and had headed back to the hotel room. She had done the one job she had volunteered for and there was no way she was going to stay at that venue for any longer. By the time she had gotten back to the hotel room, the show was scheduled to be wrapping up its encore. All Bunny had to do was wait for Rabbit to knock on that door. It was just a matter of time.

Half an hour went by before Bunny began to grow impatient. She should've been back by now. There wasn't any autograph sessions after the show. All that was being taken care of in the morning. Rabbit had to be back already. Bunny found herself worrying quicker than she had expected. Was she hurt? Did she malfunction somewhere and nobody noticed? Did she get lost? Bunny knew she needed to find her as soon as possible. Now was not the time to be worrying about her making some dumb decision. Rabbit's safety was in question, and if she were in trouble, then she needed to inform the others as well. For the time being, Bunny forgot all about what she had wanted to interrogate Rabbit on. It just wasn’t important at the moment. She paced around the room, trying to get a hold of the rest of the band. Bunny was unsuccessful in doing so, which only aided in worrying her even more. What was going on? Was the whole band trying to prank her? If that were the case, it was not funny. Bunny was worried sick and not at all enjoying the night. She just wanted to know that everybody was okay. She wanted nothing more.

Another hour had past before Bunny finally heard a soft knock on the door. She raced to the door and looked through the peephole and let out the biggest sigh of relief she ever had. Rabbit was waiting on the other side of the door. Without wasting another second, Bunny swung open the door, startling Rabbit.

“O-oh gosh, Miss Bennett! I d-didn’t think y-y-you’d answer so soon! I w-was—“

_“Save it, Thumper. Where the hell were you? I've been calling everybody, but not one of you were picking up!”_ She folded her arms over her chest.

“Oh! Well you s-see, there w-was a surprise af-after party for us! S-so we went and we kinda thought y-y-you were there! That's why we d-didn’t answer. We j-just assumed you were pocket dialing the whole night!”

Bunny looked down at her phone and nodded. _“My mistake. If I stayed, then I would've known about it. Sorry. Come on inside.”_ She stepped aside and held the door open for Rabbit, who walked right in with a slight bounce to her step. As Rabbit passed by, Bunny noticed a smeared red stain on the automaton’s porcelain cheek. Upon closer inspection, Bunny realized that it was red lipstick. Bunny couldn't quite explain why, but she suddenly felt a wave of emotion come over her, _“What… what the hell is that?”_ Although she was well aware of what it was, she still felt the need to ask.

“Wh-what?” Rabbit's eyes went wide and quickly shot to her cheek. She was so sure that she had gotten it all off. “I d-don’t know what you’re talking ab-bout.” 

_“Yes… yes you do!”_ Bunny pointed to Rabbit's cheek, and then she remembered why she had left the show early to begin with. _“And what the hell was that little stunt you pulled onstage? You embarrassed me!”_

_Rabbit shook her head in response, “I d-don’t know what you're ta-ta-talkin' ab–“_

__“Don't lie to me, Walter.”_ Bunny interrupted angrily, _“I won't buy any of it because both you and I know you're a terrible liar. Now out with it!”_ She approached Rabbit, who backed up in response._

_“It-it-it w-was j-just an-an act, Miss Bennett! I wasn’t trying an-an-anything!” She continued to back up until her foot caught on the poorly colored carpet and fell backwards. A small cry for help escaped her lips before the corner chair broke her fall. Beneath her weight, a loud snap was heard and the chair fell to pieces. Rabbit struggled to her feet, looking to be on the verge of tears. “I-I’m so s-s-sorry! I t-t-t-tripped and-and the chair broke! It w-was an accident, I d-didn’t mean t-to d-do it!” Her eyes fell to the floor shamefully._

_Bunny pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. _“That's it. I can't deal with this anymore. You're sleeping on the ground, the tub, or standing up in the corner. I don't care. Just…”_ She raised her hands up in defeat and went to the bed, _“Forget it.”__

_Oily tears started to leak from Rabbit's photoreceptors. She stood over the mess that was one a chair, afraid to make any movement whatsoever. Eventually, Bunny looked over at Rabbit and saw what a mess she already was from crying. _“Well? What're you going to do? Just stand there?”__

_Rabbit shook her head slowly. “P-p-please don't make me power down in the corner. Please?” She attempted to wiped the oil from her faceplate, but only succeeded in smearing the oil everywhere and making an even bigger mess on her once white faceplate. Bunny was about to speak again but what interrupted by Rabbit, “She always m-made me power away from her. Usually in th-the corner. I n-n-never once slept near her.”  
Bunny looked around the room. Who the hell was she talking about? The awkward silence gave Rabbit all she needed to clarify who she was talking about. “M-Mi-Miss C, ma'am.” Bunny understood now. Bunny's ex girlfriend and the second girl that Rabbit had taken from her. And very recently, she became Rabbit’s ex as well._

__“I don't want to hear another word about her after what you pulled. Twice, I might add.”_ _

_With a shake of her head, Rabbit began to explain herself, “N-no ma’am! I n-n-never made a move on her! She was m-my technician and-and she kinda forced me into it.” Rabbit paused for a moment while she gathered herself, “I think she w-was trying to g-g-get back at you for something. I d-dunno.”_

_For a while, neither one said a word to the other. Bunny was convinced that Rabbit was in no way making it up. It made sense. Bunny's ex used Rabbit simply to try and ‘win the breakup.’ Knowing how her ex was, it didn't come as a shock. Bunny almost felt sorry for the Walter bot. _“Alright, fine. What about… what about the first time?”__

_“Th-the first time?” Rabbit looked lost for a moment, but her eyes soon lit up in remembrance. “Oh! Oh… that w-was an accident. I swear! Miss P was working on me one day a-and it sorta j-just happened! I didn't lead her on or anything! I knew she dating y-y-you, but I w-was too scared to tell her why I didn't wanna date her because… because…” Rabbit knew she was three words away from confessing her feelings to the Matter Mistress, however, the words were caught in her vocal processor and refused to come out._

_Bunny stared at Rabbit in anticipation. _“Because what?”_ She waited patiently for Rabbit to respond, but after a minute or two, it became clear that she was keeping a lid on it. _“You know what? Never mind. Forget it. Good night.”_ With that, she shut off the room's bedside lamp, lied down on the bed and faced the wall, keeping her back to Rabbit. Bunny shut her eyes and tried to sleep, but the recent events kept her from doing so. She tossed and turned for a little bit, and eventually, guilt began to set in. Guilt that she was treating the automaton girl no differently than she had been treated in her most recent relationship. Bunny turned and looked over at Rabbit, who hadn’t moved an inch from where she had left her. Her eyes moved to the bed. She noted that there was plenty of space for another if Bunny moved over a bit. Eventually, she waved to get Rabbit's attention. _“Rabbit? You… Do you want to sleep in the bed tonight? You're more than welcome to.”_ The robot looked dumbfounded for a moment, then nodded quickly._

_“I’d appreciate tha-tha-that a lot.” She walked over to the bed as Bunny moved over to make room, and carefully lowered herself on the bed. The mattress springs creaked under her weight, but thankfully for them, the bed was secured to the floor, so it would not be falling apart on them. “Thank you so-so-so-so-so much, Miss Bennett. I'm real sorry about being so much trouble.”_

__“Don't worry about it.”_ Bunny found herself focusing on the automaton girl’s faceplate. It definitely was beautiful. Even more so up close. The only thing hindering its true beauty was the oil stains that covered most of the bottom half of Rabbit's face. _“Hey… remind me to get you a rag in the morning. With your meet and greets and the panels going on, you need to look your best.”__

_Rabbit gave Bunny a quick nod and a smile. “Good ni-ni-night, Miss.”_

__“Yeah, good night, Rabbit.”_ Bunny rolled over on her side and shut her eyes. The faint sound of Rabbit's clockwork slowly helping her drift off to sleep._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Rabbit powered on the next morning at exactly 6:00 AM, the same time she always powered on every morning. She was almost surprised to wake up in a bed. For a moment she was almost frightened, but soon remembered where she was and what had happened the night before. She was about to get up and get ready for the day, but as she moved, Rabbit felt her movement slightly hindered by a foreign object. Looking down for what that object was, Rabbit smiled when she saw that Bunny had somehow managed to cuddle with Rabbit in her sleep last night. Only now did Rabbit notice how close Bunny's face was to hers. Ever since that fateful explosion that changed Bunny's life, Rabbit never got a chance to really study the changes that she had gone through. There were the obvious ones, but she was more concerned with the changes in Bunny's facial structure. Rabbit was taken back by her beauty. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her face looked oddly familiar to the automaton, yet at the same time, it was a face unique to Bunny. It was almost a perfect scene to look at. Rabbit brushed some stray hairs out of Bunny's sleeping face. She felt almost as if she were in a trace as Rabbit leaned closer to Bunny. Her clockwork chassis and her boiler began to work in double time the closer she got. Bunny began to stir as a result of the sudden change in sound coming from Rabbit. But that didn't give her any incentive to stop._

_As Rabbit was only inches away from Bunny's lips, she slowly opened her eyes to see Rabbit taking up her entire field of vision. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Rabbit's pink silicon lips were pressed against Bunny's own. At first, Bunny wanted to push Rabbit away and beat the crap out of her for kissing her without proper consent. But as the kiss carried on, Bunny realized how much she had wanted this since the first day she had met Rabbit, and eventually, she returned the kiss, much to Rabbit's surprise._

_A moment or two passed before they finally pulled away to catch their breath. _“Did… did we just…?”_ Rabbit responded with a nod and an excited giggle. After the realization had passed, Bunny brought Rabbit into another kiss. This time, she brought up a hand to caress Rabbit's porcelain face. After they pulled apart once again, they each stared into each other’s eyes._

_“Gosh, your eyes a-are real p-p-pretty.” Rabbit said with a soft smile. Bunny nodded and complimented Rabbit's mismatched eyes. The two were about to kiss again when a sudden pounding on the door startled both the mime and the robot._

_“Rabbit, we’re going to be leaving in a bit. Hurry down to the lobby.” The voice of The Spine boomed from behind the door._

_“Aw jeez. I gotta go, Miss. I know you-you-you’d rather stay here. So… I guess I'll s-see you later.”_

__“Please… call me Bunny. And… I'll see you later.”'em > She offered a kind smile to Rabbit, who returned the smile with just as much kindness. She slowly got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to quickly clean off her face. When she returned, Bunny got her attention._ _

___“Actually, Rabbit.”_ Rabbit stopped in her tracks and looked at her curiously._ _

__“Yes ma'am? Uh… sorry. Yes Bunny?”_ _

___“Would it be alright if I went with you? It’s going to be a long day. I don't think television will be enough to occupy the time.”_ _ _

__Rabbit grinned and quickly gave a nod. “Y-y-you definitely can, Bunny! I’d love it if y-y-you would c-c-come with me.” She went over and helped Bunny off the bed. “I'll wait for you to g-g-get ready.”_ _

__Bunny nodded and grabbed her phone off the charger. _“I'll only be a few minutes.”_ She disappeared into the bathroom where she opened up her messages from David. Boy, did she have a story to tell him._ _


End file.
